


【KT】薔薇俱樂部(完結)

by Domotowasabi



Category: KKL, KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domotowasabi/pseuds/Domotowasabi
Summary: 新人頭牌堂本光一 x 超人氣新人漫畫家堂本剛不確定有沒有後續，但覺得應該會有。不喜誤入。
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

堂本剛對著電腦上的網頁發呆，看起來像是申請表格或是問卷，需要填寫的部分不多，只是堂本剛寫很長，他希望能夠將意思完整表達給對方，避免期望落差太大。

『剛君，真的！我跟你保證！這家俱樂部是全關東口碑最好的、口風最緊的，光是要熟人牽線才能成為顧客，又是我極力推薦的，就是一個保障。』

耳邊響起鈴木殷切的嗓音，這是鈴木第24次向自己推薦了。

「哀......」

堂本剛30歲單身。把桌上剩沒幾口的酒喝完、接著按下送出鍵，然後把兩腿彎曲縮到胸前、兩手環抱著，埋在沙發中靜靜等待門鈴聲響起。  
\--  
「不好意思打擾了。」

酒精作祟下時間流動像果凍黏糊，搞不清楚現在幾點幾分，但門鈴響起卻迫不及待跑去開門。

身穿西裝套裝胸前口袋露出一截紅色手帕、裡面白色襯衫最上面扣子沒扣好、搭配半圈銀飾項鍊，暗咖啡色頭髮微亂造型，臉部表情卻波瀾不驚。

「啊、嗯...請、請進...」

堂本剛越說越小聲，因為對方已經像是回自家般入內脫去皮鞋順手擺放好，西裝外套也直接脫下掛在衣架上，還一手扶著脖子左右扭動發出低沉吟聲，一副加班到現在才回家的菁英黃金單身漢疲態。

「請問浴室在哪？」

「欸？嗯...」堂本剛正思考著乾脆從錢包拿出幾張紙鈔讓人回去吧，就差點撞上停在走道上的人「那邊是主臥室，裡面右手邊...」

然後順便告訴他浴室位置了。

「嗯，那我先去洗澡了。」

這位從開門到進門到現在都要去洗澡了都尚未自我介紹的人終於像是意識到哪裡不對，手碰到主臥室門把時縮回，折回客廳面對三角小嘴吃驚微張的堂本剛，將另隻手拎著的小紙盒遞到面前。

「生日快樂，剛君。」  
\--  
原本還想支付車馬費要人走的堂本剛這下可好了，捧著小紙盒臉紅得跟蘋果似的、臉頰還有點燙。

「啊啊啊、怎麼辦啊───」

為什麼給自己找了個麻煩？

為什麼在生日當天喝了些酒就按耐不住深藏渴望？

為什麼現在像是戀人般撿起對方脫下的衣物丟入洗衣機清洗、還倒入喜歡的芳香劑？  
  
「什麼怎麼辦？」

身後響起醇厚嗓音驚動兩手撐在洗衣機上的堂本剛，他迅速轉身面對單手擦拭濕潤髮絲的人，卻沒閃過對方直接壓上來用空閒的手插入手臂與身體間的空隙、瞇著眼睛嘴角勾起淡淡笑意，距離還越來越近。

「那個、你、你要不要先穿好衣服？」

面對只用浴巾綁在腰間的人，看上去的確秀色可餐，可是僅存的矜持讓堂本剛保持難得的鎮定，即使說話有點結巴也不妨礙表達。  
  
「反正待會也是得脫的...」

「噫！」

一口氣卡在堂本剛喉頭，原本就大的雙眼瞪得更渾圓，正想說些什麼時洗衣機發出洗好的提示音，於是堂本剛默默轉身打開機蓋取出洗好的衣物，把它們丟到旁邊烘乾機裡。

「剛君要先吃蛋糕還是要、」

「吃蛋糕！」

瞬間感受到可能會出現的台詞，堂本剛覺得不妥，趕緊把人拉出洗衣間帶往客廳，同時有些心煩不時滴落到身上的水滴，他希望對方先去把頭髮吹乾。

「許願吧。」

貼心關上客廳電燈留著走廊的小燈，不只蛋糕有了，還有一根小蠟燭。見對方拿出火柴唰唰點燃蠟燭，吹熄的火柴獨有氣味瞬間消失在兩人之間。

「呼──」

虔誠許完願望的堂本剛用力吹熄蠟燭，在微弱燭火熄滅的瞬間，帶點菸草味的溫軟雙唇貼上，手指有些力道勾著下巴、靈活的舌頭霸道侵入口中肆虐。  
\--  
「哈啊──」

房內夜燈是今年買給自己的生日禮物，小小月球形狀，昏黃帶點溫暖。

堂本剛反弓起上身、雙手忍不住壓住正含弄自己下身的人的後腦勺，原本被酒精薰茫的雙眼此時浮起薄薄水光，曖昧情慾在眼眶流動。

「你、你、」

「是扣醬喔。」像是知道堂本剛想問什麼，暫時放過用舌尖逗弄的慾望，抬眼對上堂本剛。

「扣醬...」

綿延的喘息裡夾雜輕微鼻音，把扣醬也叫起慾望，改用單手套弄著、撐起身體緩緩爬向陷在情慾中的堂本剛。

「今晚想用哪種呢？」

輕啄幾下鮮嫩欲滴的乳尖，扣醬下巴往散落床鋪的保險套示意。

「不、不想、」

「不戴的話，吱呦明天會不舒服的...」

撇除初次見面時嚴肅冷淡的神情，跟現在有點撒嬌狡詐的表情判若兩人，堂本剛快被這溫度差吞蝕殆盡，尤其被扣醬無師自通喊聲小名。

「快點...」

慾望被對方握著輕柔套弄，根本是讓慾火更加焚身，完全沒有排解。堂本剛伸出兩手環住扣醬腰間，施力試圖把人往自己拉攏。

「真是的...」

扣醬輕笑出聲，有點無奈的輕晃腦袋，抬起堂本剛左腿放到肩上、右腿往旁推開，俯身吻上喘息連連的小嘴，唇齒流瀉出陣陣呻吟。

「啊！」沉溺在深吻間的人感覺到穴口被炙熱抵著，下一秒就被擠入貫穿。

「不、不要、」

見對方沒有要緩慢下來的意思，縮緊的嫩肉被層層推展開、然後迫不及待纏上炙熱，在經過某處時突然繃起身體，發出短暫輕斥。

「這裡嗎～」

炙熱的傘部正好停在敏感處，稍微後退再迅速往前，果不其然引起堂本剛又一陣叫喊。  
感覺甬道極力收縮著，扣醬放慢速度摩娑敏感處，將攻擊目標轉為雪白胸前挺立的兩點，叼啣起乳珠輕啜、另一邊用食指與中指揉捏著。

「嗚嗯──」

上下敏感處被夾攻，堂本剛一手輕掩小嘴想阻止發出的呻吟、另隻手輕推扣醬肩膀，試圖要他放過被吸的稍微紅腫的胸口。  
抵在兩人小腹間的慾望孤苦伶仃佇立著，鈴口流淌出一汨汨淡薄晶瑩，不時隨著擺動搖晃。

「扣醬、」

「嗯？」

上揚的音階也染上鼻音，迴盪在堂本剛耳邊，頓時內心酥麻了下。

「給、給我、」

太久沒跟人親密接觸了，從接吻開始就興奮不已，以往都需要精緻前戲才能層層堆疊慾望，但今晚慾望似乎一觸即發，至少現在扣醬的炙熱緩慢進出是不夠的，想被進入更深處、被狠狠撞開那秘境。

扣醬先是退出堂本剛體內，在堂本剛滿臉迷茫中撐起身體，然後把人翻過去、再環住腰間往上帶，整個可口的臀部高翹著，不忘輕拍兩下。

「啊！」

被突如其來的拍打嚇到，卻不討厭。

堂本剛臉埋在床單裡，雙手緊緊揪著床單，感受著臀瓣被溫柔撥開，一股溫熱氣息臨近，然後再次被進入。

「嗯啊、啊──」

比剛才進入更深的地方，久違被貫穿填滿的充實感湧上，隨著臀瓣被撞擊出響亮聲響、身前的慾望不小心噴出小股白濁，淡淡腥味飄盪在空氣中，堂本剛整個人羞紅，雪白肌膚染上粉色。

扣醬一只手繞到前方握住再度翹起的慾望，為了避免堂本剛再次射精，他用大拇指堵住鈴口，加快進出速度。

「吱呦咬好緊喔...」

趴在堂本剛肩頭附在耳邊輕聲呢喃，太過羞恥的話語使甬道縮更緊，扣醬享受被嫩肉緊緊裹住的吸吮感，極致的酥麻從下身往全身擴散，忍不住加重撞擊力道、將尚未完全插入的部分也一口氣進入。

「啊啊啊────」

沒想到會被進入到最深處，堂本剛揚起脖頸發出讚嘆的叫喘聲，不自覺將臀部抬更高迎合著撞擊、隨著進出速度配合擺動。  
瞬間縮緊的嫩肉差點使扣醬釋放慾望，抵住鈴口的大拇指依然緊扣著，但手部開始套弄、時不時擠壓著無法釋放的分身，迫使甬道陣陣收縮。

「扣醬──」

被逼上高潮邊緣卻無法高潮的堂本剛快要崩潰，忍不住側過頭注視扣醬，蓄滿水氣的烏黑雙眼滿是欲求不滿，嘟起的小嘴濕潤紅腫、口吻很是委屈。

扣醬微愣後猛烈進出甬道、輕撫前方的手快速套弄著，不久一股濃郁的慾望從窄小的鈴口宣洩出、連帶甬道不規則收縮，嫩肉緊緊吸附進出的炙熱交纏。

如果不是有戴保險套，肯定會被灌滿吧？

堂本剛在沉睡前腦袋裡這麼想著，透過超薄保險套還能感受到些微釋放力度，羞澀與酥麻再次爬上心頭。

見高潮後的堂本剛迅速入睡，扣醬只好擔任起後續清潔的工作，從浴室找了臉盆裝溫水跟擰濕毛巾，輕柔的將床上沉睡的人打理妥當；收拾乾淨後才走入浴室再次沖澡，有輕微潔癖所以連帶清掃了浴室一番。  
\--  
早晨扣醬邊把洗好烘乾的襯衫摺疊收起，邊穿上堂本剛給的毛茸茸運動上衣，五官立體的側臉在朝陽下顯得柔和些，被吵醒躺在床上半夢半醒間的堂本剛抱著棉被看得出神。

「那個雖然有點不合時宜，但不好意思、還是麻煩記得給我五星評價，下次指名可以選擇免一次指名費或是提供香檳一瓶招待。」

堂本剛懵懵懂懂拿起放在床頭櫃上的平板登入俱樂部網頁給評價，順便要把扣醬收入最愛收藏。

「咦？上面寫銀狼？」

「啊、那個是藝名，」扣醬邊拉起運動服拉鍊邊走到床沿，跨上床鋪的左膝使床鋪微微下沉，單手抬起堂本剛下巴讓那雙烏亮的圓眸能從平板上移開換成望向自己「那我出門囉。」

淺淺的吻落在唇角，離開時還勾起淡淡的笑痕。

堂本剛看著扣醬離開的背影，手摸上被親吻的嘴角，忍不住露出羞赧微笑。回頭把平板放回床頭櫃時發現有一枚痠痛貼布靜靜擺著，還是熱敷款。

「啊─」

將貼布貼在痠軟的腰部後，堂本剛捲著棉被在床上滾來滾去，停下後再次進入夢鄉。  
\--  
「啊！！！」

回到住處的扣醬進門時瞬間想起昨天忘卻的事情，快速衝入廚房，果然他昨天匆忙收拾好器具唯獨忘了暫時放到地上的麵粉，現在地上是一片白茫茫，還有犯人留下可愛的白色足跡。

「Pan！！！」

被叫喚的可愛犯人在窩裡翻了個身繼續埋頭大睡。  
  
扣醬默默收拾著殘局，順手把還攤開在餐桌上的蛋糕食譜闔上，按照順序放入一旁的小書櫃裡。  
\--  
「所以說，你昨晚點到了頭牌！」

鈴木激動的握緊堂本剛的手，用力擠入堂本剛家玄關。

「嗯，嘛...新手運吧...」

「怎樣？厲不厲害？長得帥嗎？」

「等等，你這問題的順序...」

「我重技巧勝過外貌啊！」

「作品在這，拿了你快走。」

堂本剛將放了漫畫稿的牛皮紙袋塞到鈴木懷裡，阻止鈴木想突破玄關往內移動的心思。

「剛君！就回答我他厲不厲害就好！」被推往門外還不時回頭，鈴木實在很想知道傳聞中的新人，在一個月就成為店中頭牌的銀狼到底如何「剛君、剛老師、剛老──」

門被無情的關上，比之前催稿時更無情，鈴木捧著堂本剛交給的畫稿，踱了兩下腳才心不甘情不願的離開。

「天啊，頭牌得多貴啊...」

堂本剛在關上的門扉後扶著牆緩緩坐下，還在腰酸背痛，現在又面臨如果下次想指名可能荷包會很痛的事實。  
\--  
「唷～扣醬，抱歉抱歉，忘了你昨天休假還排你上班。」

俱樂部負責人中居笑臉盈盈來到扣醬的休息室，見他正換穿待會上工的西裝，忍不住又稱讚了幾句。

「中居大哥，你是故意的吧～」

從那笑盈盈的眼神裡就能探知實情，扣醬懶得多說什麼，對著鏡子熟練打上領帶。

「欸？扣醬怎麼能懷疑我的好心呢...」表現出很受傷的神情，中居走向扣醬替他調整領帶鬆緊，然後順了順西裝肩頭「我可是把極品顧客留給你了。」

「下不為例。」

「知道了───」中居拍了拍扣醬的肩膀又恢復笑盈盈神情走出休息室。

J俱樂部的新人頭牌銀狼，第一次接外送單，也是最後一次。


	2. Chapter 2

原本以為俱樂部都是坐落在歌舞伎町或是高級點隱身在銀座大廈內，但是眼前明顯和式建築跟在都內算是不小的庭院，怎麼看都跟傳聞中的J俱樂部有所關聯。

「歡迎光臨J俱樂部，這邊請。」

腳才離開庭院最後一塊石板，距離兩步遠的門扉便緩緩拉開，是位穿著英式西裝的男子、面帶微笑替堂本剛指引道路。

「哇...」

入內後忍不住發出讚嘆，室內改建成現代裝潢、暖色調搭配柔和燈光，讓顧客還沒見到指名的對象就先微醺，空氣裡浮動隱晦香氣，與牆上幾幅日式浮世繪內容互相呼應。

「請您在此稍等片刻。」

和式紙門往兩側拉開後又關上，堂本剛被留在略為寬敞的和式內，等待過程不自覺緊張正座，眼看就要把桌上的茶水喝光，門才再次被開啟。

「一個人跑來這種地方也不怕我擔心。」

與接待男侍英式西裝完全不同的打扮，銀狼今晚一襲白色條紋和服、腰上纏著顯眼的紅腰帶，倚靠在紙門邊雙手插在袖內、下巴微抬眼神睥睨，言行舉止無不敲打堂本剛的小心臟。

「我...」

「你怎麼了？要說是有付錢的嗎。」

側身將門闔上，左邊嘴角往上一拉，帶點輕蔑的神情然而目光如炬直勾勾望入堂本剛眼底。

「...」

平時在外能言善道的堂本剛現在突然嘴笨舌拙，彷彿魂被勾走般，只能微張雙唇、腦袋隨著銀狼走動左右擺動。

「還留起了鬍子...」

膝蓋微彎、右手滑過和服下襬確認正座時不會壓出皺褶，兩手握拳抵靠在榻榻米床面，順勢出力移動位置到堂本剛身邊；還沒反應過來兩人距離瞬間拉近，銀狼的指腹輕輕按在堂本剛唇邊，珍惜般輕撫著留了好幾天的鬍子。

堂本剛微微顫抖，身體本能往後退了些，正好抵靠在和式椅背上被攔截去路。

應該是俱樂部裡的燈光太過柔和昏黃，和室內像是夕陽西下黃昏，堂本剛眼神早已迷濛，有些醉。

「啊！得、得點喝的！」

在那張俊俏的臉快要貼上時，堂本剛趕緊伸出手固定住僅剩的距離，他想起鈴木跟他說過到店內得先點喝的。

「剛君想喝什麼？」

沒有再繼續往前，銀狼的就停在堂本剛面前，說話呼出的溫熱氣息惹的修長的睫毛一抖一抖。

「有菜單嗎？」

「喝軟性飲料好嗎？」

「欸？」

記得鈴木說最好點昂貴一點的酒精類，畢竟男公關就是靠茶水在賺業績，要不是迫不及待想再見扣醬一面，堂本剛都想多存點錢開個香檳塔給他。

「可樂？還是果汁？」

「...你是不是瞧不起我...」

「呵呵呵～怎麼會呢。」

扁了扁嘴又是一臉撒嬌討好模樣，沒等堂本剛做出回應，銀狼擅自起身用室內電話點了兩杯飲品。

「不都是要推薦顧客點貴的酒精飲品嗎...」

接過柳橙汁堂本剛小口小口喝著，有果粒應該是現榨的。

「這一杯現榨柳橙汁要1200啊，有錢也不是這麼花的吧。」

銀狼依舊坐在堂本剛身邊，涼菸夾在食指與中指間，端起威士忌放到唇邊抿了口。

「你還會關心顧客花錢啊...」看來是良心尚未泯滅的男公關，也許就是因為還有良心所以才能新人入行短短一個月就當上頭牌吧。

「不關心喔。」

「欸？！」

內心美好的濾鏡被狠狠打碎，堂本剛轉頭望向身旁露出狐狸般笑顏的人，被接下來的話擊沉。

「我只在乎剛君。」  
\--  
紙門上不時有經過的接應男侍身影倒映，輕柔琴聲裡偶爾穿插經過的人聲，堂本剛兩手被紅色腰帶束緊，為了避免小嘴忍不住叫喊出聲，他緊緊咬著剩餘的腰帶不敢出力反抗。

沒有腰帶的禁箍和服自然往兩側鬆散開，上次沒仔細欣賞到的結實胸膛露出，順著和服敞開的部分到隱約有著腹肌的腹部，接下來的部分被遮蓋在和服之下無法瞧見。

「剛君想看什麼呢？」

依舊是那慢條斯理的語氣和動作，嘴角的笑意像花朵般逐漸綻開，堂本剛小臉快比手腕上的紅腰帶還要紅豔，被說中隱晦心事而眼眶浮起水氣。

「上次的確沒好好看呢...」

抬起試圖隱匿在兩手後的臉龐，與上次相同的煙草味和濕滑靈敏的舌頭一同侵入嘴裡，舌尖挑逗般舔弄內側口腔、搔癢感使堂本剛從鼻間發出短促哼聲。

銀狼的手從堂本剛寬大的斗篷式衣襬探入，寬鬆外衣擋住沒多餘贅肉的身材，但擋不住散發色氣的型態。  
一手順著腰部肌理往上游移到胸口搓揉，另隻手往下來滑過腹部毛髮探入、手掌覆蓋在半抬的慾望上輕輕按壓，感受著堂本剛有些激動的顫抖，手指捏著慾望的輪廓來回撫弄，將深處最隱密的私慾點燃。

「嗯啊──」

微腫的雙唇好不容易重獲自由張口呼吸便發出旖旎音調，當堂本剛要用手腕遮擋小嘴立即被拉開，銀狼倏然站起身把纏住堂本剛手腕的紅腰帶稍微解開些，多出來的腰帶綁在矮桌腳上，使堂本剛無法順利舉起手遮掩身上部位。

「別太大聲，拉門沒辦法上鎖的...」

當堂本剛試圖與綁好的結戰鬥，銀狼繞到他身後將人環入懷中，兩手重新覆蓋上雪白胸膛、施加點力到揉捏搓圓，大拇指腹時不時掠過微翹的乳珠，邊依附在耳邊低聲叮嚀。

被綁住無法反抗也無法轉過身的堂本剛，只能接受肢體上的被動觸碰。  
濕熱的氣息從耳廓往下游移，敏感的脖頸被溫柔舔舐，避開衣物無法遮蔽的肌膚、在肩頭上稍做停留，然後一陣刺痛傳來。

「噫！」

「乖－」

完美的牙痕環繞左肩上的小痣，堂本剛因疼痛皺起眉頭，抖動肩膀試圖甩開用舌尖來回安撫的掃弄，因為這動作使他又疼又癢，不熟悉的感受令人害怕。

「剛君、為什麼要用本名呢？」

不再繼續刺激肩頭，銀狼換個姿勢貼靠在頸肩，圈抱著堂本剛姿勢緩緩坐下，兩手從胸膛撫摸到下腹、覆蓋在已經高翹的慾望上，握住莖身來回撸動、不忘照顧球部捧在掌心上搓揉。

「你、你怎麼知道是本名？」

堂本剛有些慌張，身體不禁緊繃，扭動下身不讓銀狼繼續動作。

「神之刃的作者，竟然喜歡上俱樂部。」

沒有正面回答，銀狼加快加重手部動作，逼得堂本剛腰部發軟、膝蓋發抖。他微微托起堂本剛臀部、早就佇立的炙熱貼上雪白臀瓣，頂弄著試圖擠入臀縫之中。

「你、」

被炙熱來回戳弄得酥麻從脊椎往上蔓延到後腦勺，前面被撫弄的慾望也溢出汩汩晶瑩，敏感的冠狀溝不時被食指勾弄著、拇指腹則抵在傘部緩慢施力摩娑。  
銀狼握住自己的炙熱對準堂本剛濕軟的密境入口，引導他往後腰部下沉坐下。過程緩慢而美好，兩人都忍不住從喉頭發出輕顫嗓音，形成和諧合音。

為了讓動作更加流暢，解開綁在桌腳上的結，讓堂本剛能背對自己完整坐下，把炙熱全部含入甬道內。  
稍微往上頂幾下就能被逼出眼角淚花，堂本剛死命摀住想叫喊出聲的嘴，空蕩蕩的下半身一片狼藉，在剛才頂弄到最深處時不小心達到一次小高潮，分身流淌出一小股白濁慾望。

「扣醬...」被束縛的手抵在桌沿，小聲嗚咽叫喚。

光是靠自己擺動是不夠的，沒多久就沒什麼力氣上下吞納炙熱，身體想要追求更多的快感，兩腿被分更開、臀部翹起，換成跪在地上的姿勢、上身盡量不趴在桌上。

箍住偏纖瘦的腰部，銀狼享受進出時嫩肉糾纏的吸吮感，今晚沒有做任何防護措施，更能完整體會甬道的高熱和花瓣般層層堆疊的摺痕，每次往深處撞擊突破嫩肉、退出時吸附挽留，咬的銀狼十分舒爽。

「銀狼桑，需要追加飲品嗎？」

門外突然出現一抹剪影，應侍恭敬待在紙門外，沒有更進步動作。

「噓，別出聲喔。」

甬道瞬間夾緊，銀狼加快腰部動作，狠狠撞擊最深處的柔嫩，前方分身不停射出一股股體液，堂本剛死命咬住束縛雙手的腰帶，所有呻吟埋入紅色腰帶中。

「銀狼桑、」

「幫我備車。」

「是。」

俯身貼靠在趴在桌面上軟綿無法動彈的人，最後用力衝刺，肉體撞擊的聲音掩蓋過流瀉在室內的輕音樂，堂本剛小嘴微張不敢喊出聲、津液從嘴角緩緩流淌出。

「啊啊──」

當一股灼熱噴灑在秘境深處時，還是沒忍住發出急促的甜蜜高音，緩緩閉上雙眼彷彿躺在柔軟的棉花上...

「欸？不是吧，做暈過去了。」

完事後退出堂本剛體內，銀狼迅速清理善後，對著躺在桌上發出均勻呼吸聲的人有些無奈的嘀咕。  
拿起乾淨的毛巾，把從些微紅腫的入口溢出的慾望擦拭乾淨，然後掏出第一次見面時配戴的紅色手巾，仔細的塞入一小部分，再幫堂本剛把衣服穿戴整齊。  
\--  
「嗚...這裡是哪裡？」

睡夢中堂本剛夢見在吃鬆餅，大口吃著堆滿鮮奶油和蜂蜜的鬆餅，鬆餅卻突然活了過來，用沾滿濕潤蜂蜜的餅身撲向自己。

「Pan、說過不能爬上床的！」

Pan嗚咽了幾聲乖巧跳下床，跑到銀狼腳邊蹭了兩下後離開臥室。

「嗯？」

全身痠痛是一回事，睜開疲憊不堪的雙眼發現周遭是陌生環境，十分簡潔的按色調裝潢，以及穿著浴袍髮尾還掛著水珠的人。

「有沒有哪裡不舒服？」

「別、別過來！啊...痛...」

當銀狼一接近床鋪堂本剛立即想起身逃開，結果引起腰部疼痛，不得不乖巧躺趴回去。

「傻啊，這麼突然起身會受傷的。」

臉上是好氣又好笑的表情，坐到堂本剛身邊伸出手溫柔按壓腰部可能不舒服的地方。

「旁邊點...」雖然想逃開但是按摩的手法還不錯，只好繼續接受服務「再下面點，對，那邊。」

兩人沉默不發一語，正當堂本剛又要舒服睡去前突然想起。

「你怎麼知道我是誰！」

「還惦記這件事啊，以為你忘了。」

「你是誰？」

想要坐起身面對銀狼卻被大手穩穩按壓在床上，與在俱樂部散發出的氛圍不同，現在的銀狼看上去像是無害的男子，會溫柔對待戀人的那種。

「光一，我叫光一。」

「光一？」

「申請進入俱樂部用本名的人不多，一看就知道剛君是新手，アホ。」

堂本剛腦海裡閃過幾個可能的姓氏，但是又沒有特別印象。

「你不也剛入行沒多久嗎？怎麼老練...」

「入行前有事先預習啊。」

工欲善其事必先利其器，光一對這點從不質疑，他指向房間內床頭櫃上的小書列，一本本【討人歡心話術】、【銀座紅牌不為人知讀心術】等，甚至還有美妝類書籍。

「光一為什麼要當男公關？」

「當男公關不好嗎？」

堂本剛不知道該怎麼反應，雖然不是不好，可是光一看上去也不像家境困難或有苦衷的樣子。

「難道不能立志當No.1男公關？」光一從堂本剛沉默中猜出一二。

「你還沒說怎麼知道我情報的。」

鈴木說過填寫的資料只有負責人能知道，不會對外洩露，甚至男公關們也只會知道暱稱而已，他明明暱稱寫了Cheri。  
雖然問卷上洋洋灑灑寫了一堆，包括希望有點戀人情境互動、喜歡被叫剛君以及喜歡甜食等這類小附註，但不應該連姓氏也被知道才對。

「中居跟我是好友。」光一停下手上按摩動作，整個人趴到堂本剛旁邊，臉部湊近「所以除了中居，只有我知道你姓堂本。」

「這是洩漏情報！」

「對喔，所以我有你的把柄了。」

說完光一露出狐狸笑臉，打量著臉龐由白轉紅又刷白的人。

「你無法威脅我的。」

「喔～是嗎？」手指放在唇上點了幾下，光一裝作思考，沉吟片刻目光重新回到堂本剛身上，露出將獵物擒抓在手的勝利目光。

「當紅漫畫神之刃作者堂本剛，據說本家是書道世家，因為興趣走上職業漫畫家之路與家中處的不愉快，若是喜歡男人的事情曝光...」

「你想怎樣！」

可惡，當初就不該相信鈴木，什麼關東口風最緊的俱樂部、什麼熟人推薦制，該不會這一切都是圈套吧！

「我有一個邀請，而你無法拒絕。」

「哼，為非作歹的事情我是不會做的。」

虧他還以為光一是剛入行的男公關，良心還沒泯滅，甚至對光一還產生了些好感，沒想到是趁人之危的小人。

「神之刃完結後轉到我旗下。」

咦？堂本剛一時之間沒有意會過來，趴在床上瞪大雙眼盯著光一。

「你不是試畫了幾篇新連載嗎？雖然篇名還沒確定，不過內容挺不錯的，肯定會大賣！」

「等等等等，你怎麼會知道？」

不對啊，試畫的作品應該只有鈴木跟公司的總編輯看過，不會外流出去。

「欸～剛君沒想起來我是誰啊...」

露出受傷神情，這模樣使堂本剛不小心心神蕩漾。

「我是東O出版社的總編輯堂本光一，歡迎加入我們喔！」

「我沒有要、」

「如果不加入的話，我這邊有幾張不錯的照片可以提供給下個月出刊的花邊雜誌，最近敝公司正好有新創的花邊周刊要上市。」

手機螢幕上是不久前在俱樂部的照片，堂本剛雙手被束縛趴在桌上、下身一片狼藉的照片。

「你這是脅迫！」

「嗯，只要我看上的獵物，都會不擇手段弄到手的。」

看了眼時間也半夜快三點了，堂本光一開始感到睡意襲來，尤其一切順利按照自己劇本走，安心感使他想快點進入夢鄉。

「我拒絕。」

「沒關係，距離你下次截稿還有一周，我會把你留在身邊好好、說、服。」

把堂本剛拉入懷中，鼻尖埋入頸項嗅聞與自己相同的沐浴乳味道，堂本光一開心的進入夢鄉。

嘗試幾次確認掙脫不了的堂本剛作為報復狠狠咬了口堂本光一結實的手臂，只聽見身後傳來悶悶低吟聲便無後續，向來不虧待自己的堂本剛也覺得疲倦了。

既然暫時逃不了，那就先養足精神再戰。

躺在敵對出版社高層懷中安穩入睡。


	3. Chapter 3

隔天堂本剛醒來已經過了中午，偌大的加大雙人床上只剩他一人，空蕩蕩的那側是摺痕曖昧的被單，棉被全被他捲在身上。

「嘶──」

全身上下沒有不痠痛的地方，堂本剛皺著眉毛、烏亮圓眸快速掃視四周，厚重的窗簾把室外想闖入的陽光遮得一絲不苟，臥室裡沒有多餘的物品，家具擺設太過整齊乾淨，像是高級飯店套房般。

堂本剛試圖拉開捲在身上的棉被，才往左側滾動一公分就作罷，整個人像是浸泡在檸檬汁裡般酸軟。

「啊───好餓啊！！！」

無法動彈的狀態下只剩下張嘴吶喊，反覆幾次後才認知到堂本光一似乎不在家，這不是正好能逃跑嘛！

在床鋪上翻滾幾圈才從棉被卷裡掙脫，肌膚接觸到空氣瞬間起雞皮疙瘩，才發現室內溫度維持在不高的溫度，從送風口傳來細微冷氣吹出聲音、牆角還有空氣清淨機辛勤運作著。

堂本剛咬著牙翻身下床，到處尋找衣物，卻一無所獲。

過程中發現除了腰部酸疼外、雙腿也沒什麼力氣，動不動都有腿軟跡象，最尷尬的是私密處的細微抽痛。

「禽獸！」

找不到衣物索性進入浴室，不知道是不是心理作用，總覺得身上染著堂本光一的氣息，想要藉由洗澡把味道洗掉。

浴室也不是普通的大，竟然有可以容納不只兩人的圓形大浴缸，旁邊還有大片窗戶可以眺望六本木景色，浴缸旁有幾個轉鈕似乎有功能性。堂本剛忍不住走上前放起熱水，決定好好泡著澡再說。

等待水放滿前在浴室內走動，先淋浴沖洗身體，沐浴乳與洗髮精像展示般有標籤的部分對人，放在架上固定著，高度正好。

「嘖嘖嘖嘖。」

在作品爆紅前堂本剛住在30年老舊的小套房裡，浴室的蓮蓬頭水壓時常不夠、水溫還常常忽冷忽熱，也沒有浴缸能泡澡，想要放鬆泡澡還得到附近的澡堂去才行。作品開始有人氣後才開始找新住所，最近才搬到現在的住處，原本以為已經很舒適的住處跟堂本光一住處相比根本不值得一提。

沖洗好身體趁機環顧浴室，噘起的嘴不時發出像是讚嘆又像是欽羨但又酸溜的嘖嘖聲。

「一個人住真奢侈...啊～」

找到柚子香氣的入浴劑大量倒入，待浴缸呈現溫暖橙色後堂本剛迅速泡入，碎念的小嘴發出讚美的輕嘆。

另一方面堂本光一在公司使用筆電邊觀察家中動靜，原本設置的寵物攝影鏡頭是用來與Pan互動的，可以透過鏡頭發出聲音吸引Pan前來，還可以操控餵食機投放糧食點心，現在卻拿來觀察堂本剛。

「這傢伙不會洗太久了嗎...」

幹練的眉型豎起，自從堂本剛進入浴室後就無法觀察，畫面回放確認堂本剛進入浴室已經是一小時前的事了，堂本光一有些擔心。  
正當他思考著要不要透過鏡頭發聲叫喊堂本剛時，見到堂本剛披著他的深色浴袍臉頰兩側氣鼓鼓、白皙肌膚透出紅暈，小嘴不停張闔像是在碎念些什麼。

「在說些什麼嗎？」可惜臥房裡的寵物攝影鏡頭最近有些故障，收音部分不佳，無法聽見堂本剛正咒念著。

堂本剛不知道堂本光一家裡有設置寵物攝影鏡頭，他剛才不小心在浴缸裡打起瞌睡，滑入水中才驚慌失措驚醒，這才趕緊收拾好浴室、順手拿條毛巾擦拭身體。

沒想到擦乾身體的過程照到了鏡子，占滿牆壁一半的大鏡子反映著因泡澡而透紅的身體，身上種下的吻痕因血管擴張像是綻放盛開的花朵，水珠滑落時更顯身動，堂本剛看的是目瞪口呆。

尤其發現大腿根部青一塊紫一塊、屁股上還有些微抓痕印記，昨晚堂本光一是這麼喪心病狂折磨自己的嗎？！  
更別說他試探的觸碰身後有些異樣的地方，這才發現輕微紅腫，而且輕輕觸摸確認的時候竟然輕易就含入手指，這不是壞掉了嗎！！

「變態！變態！禿頭！」

驚嚇到隨手抓起掛著的浴袍披在身上就走出浴室，重回臥室看見大床上凌亂的被單棉被，堂本剛心頭一陣慌亂，都不知道自己在罵什麼了。

「我一定要告這個變態！」臉頰氣鼓鼓四處搜尋手機，找到時還有些電力，卻沒有人來電或訊息。

堂本剛眼神微暗，有些失落。

自從決定當漫畫家後與家人疏遠，喜歡同性的事情使他本能與周遭的人都有禮貌性距離，更別說鈴木早就被他設置成黑名單。堂本剛突然有種如果今天遇到喪心病狂有什麼意外，可能也不會有人發現吧的想法閃過腦海，忍不住苦笑。

他握著手機又走回浴室，當他想把身上傷痕拍下當證據時又停下動作。

「呵...」

能想像到這樣的事情如果打了官司，食古不化的家人們可能會用什麼樣的眼光看待他、七嘴八舌見不得人好的親戚們又會什麼嘴臉奚落、噬血的媒體與八卦的大眾會如何對他進行人格抹殺，那他千辛萬苦創作的作品肯定會蒙上厚厚陰影，無論那些作品是多麼的無辜。

堂本剛放棄蒐證動作，記得堂本光一說的一周，只要忍耐過一周就沒事了吧。  
\--  
「明天午餐我想吃漢堡排～」

坐在餐桌前滿嘴油光、咀嚼著炸天婦羅的堂本剛臉上全是滿足，吞嚥後夾起盤中蕎麥麵放入裝著醬汁的小碗內沾幾下，呼嚕嚕把麵條吸入嘴中。

「早餐不吃嗎？」

堂本光一把才煮好的蕎麥麵端上餐桌，將裝著蕎麥湯的湯桶放到堂本剛隨手可取得的地方，這才在堂本剛面前坐下。

「如果今晚你放過我的話。」

「已經放過你兩晚了。」

「我還在痛！」

臉紅之前耳朵先漲紅，堂本剛瞪著雙眼怒視對面的堂本光一，見他像是貴公子般優雅的小口進食，連吃天婦羅都能不掉麵衣屑、嘴邊不沾上油光，慢條斯理夾著蕎麥麵條輕沾醬汁，接觸雙脣瞬間將麵條吸入、醬汁才落在唇角就被舌尖快速捲入嘴裡。

「你知道食慾等於深層性慾嗎？」

「蛤？！」

堂本剛像是洩氣的氣球，癱坐在椅子上，與餐桌拉出些距離。

「盯著我進食，吱呦滿色的嘛。」

「不不不、光一君，你誤會了。」

迅速擺動手揮揮，堂本剛試圖跟堂本光一解釋，但對上堂本光一含笑的眸子便堵住嘴，他知道怎麼解釋都沒用的。

「哀，你到底想怎樣...」

「想簽你啊。」

「就這麼簡單的原因？」

這兩天的相處使堂本剛對堂本光一有些改觀，原以為堂本光一有更大的野望，例如利用手上的照片威脅他家族等，沒想到堂本光一當著他的面刪除手機裡的照片跟雲端上的備份，重頭到尾只表達希望堂本剛與公司合約到期後能轉到他們出版社，除此之外沒有其他要求。

「不然還能有其他原因？」

堂本光一掃光蕎麥麵，他很滿意，這次桿出來的蕎麥麵維持水準，不枉費他花時間修練考取證照和向名店師傅學藝了。

「麵快點吃啊，蕎麥湯也趁熱著快點喝。」

這才發現堂本剛停止進食一段時間，手環著胸凝視自己，小圓臉滿是警戒。

「...」

「快點吃完，等等收拾好還得做甜點，」堂本光一迅速收拾吃完的餐盤走向廚房，今天他要嘗試尚未出版的食譜，什麼【不會料理者也能做出名店口味】的食譜「你得過來幫忙。」

「我不會！」

「這份食譜說了初心者零失敗。」

事實證明食譜作者太吹牛了。

「我有先說了...」

「嗯，我知道。」

堂本光一確認堂本剛完全按照食譜步驟，卻還是華麗失敗了。

他讓堂本剛脫下圍裙，將人推到客廳、順手招來被冷落一頓飯時間的Pan，把Pan放到堂本剛懷裡，開啟電視轉到搞笑節目後才重回廚房。  
面對燒焦的鍋直接丟到垃圾桶裡，流理臺收拾乾淨後，取出架上新出版食譜翻開到鬆餅製作那頁，迅速作出一道與食譜內照片無二的完美復刻品，沉思片刻從冷凍庫拿出香草冰淇淋挖了一大球放上，再插上一片蜂蜜碎片餅乾後端出。

「哇──」

與Pan玩耍一會，見到堂本光一端出的鬆餅，堂本剛眼睛睜得渾圓、一瞬也不順得跟著鬆餅移動視線。

「吃完記得跟我說心得。」

才放在桌上馬上就被人搶走刀叉，Pan又被冷落，只好哼哼兩聲蹭到堂本光一腳邊，被撈起抱入懷中揉揉。

堂本剛滿足吃著鬆餅，另方面暗自佩服堂本光一，身為出版社的總編輯，對即將出版的書籍要求十分嚴謹。例如食譜，堂本光一必定會先試驗一番，如果按照步驟做出來與食譜差異太多，便會要求修正。每晚入睡前會閱讀旗下重點作者的作品，除此之外就是搜索現正流行的話題跟尋找新星作者。

「你都不會累？」

「嗯？」

堂本光一揉著太陽穴歪著頭看向發問的堂本剛，嘴角沾上香草冰淇淋，白色的液體在小嘴張闔時晃動，忍不住吞嚥口水、喉結上下滾動。

「無時無刻都在工作，沒有放鬆的時候。」

「我現在很放鬆。」

「是嗎...」堂本剛叉起一大口鬆餅，塞入嘴裡含糊說著「...當男公關...放鬆。」

「你是說以為當男公關是我放鬆的方式嗎？」

堂本剛瞪大眼睛猛點頭，沒想到如此含糊支離破碎的言語堂本光一竟然聽懂了，想到跟自己許久的鈴木都沒這麼聰慧，又忍不住在心中嘖聲。

「那是去做調查和觀察。」

堂本剛快速眨了眨眼，這個話題他有興趣，殷切眼神示意堂本光一繼續。

「前陣子電視劇有關男公關的劇情收視還不錯，所以旗下有些作者試著創作了些作品，不過都沒有到達期望標準。」

所以堂本光一決定找上以前高中前輩，現任J俱樂部負責人的中居正廣，原本是想藉由前輩牽線認識已退休的前任傳說頭牌木村先生，沒想到中居前輩竟然提出要堂本光一在俱樂部體驗的交換條件。第一週還有些不適應且怕遇上認識的人的堂本光一業績並不好，在中居前輩保證絕對不會讓認識的人出現在堂本光一週邊，這才放膽去試驗一些出版書籍的話術內容。

沒想到暢銷書的內容是如此受用，才一個月堂本光一就成了俱樂部的頭牌，許多貴婦想指名的對象。

「所以你之前在俱樂部都沒有和客人進一步發展嗎？」

堂本剛將鬆餅反覆沾上蜂蜜和鮮奶油，確認蜂蜜浸潤到鬆餅內才放入嘴中。

「怎麼？好奇？」

堂本光一放下手中其餘草稿，挑起一道眉、兩手放在膝上身體往前靠向堂本剛。

「嘛～」

咬著叉子試圖嘟嘴裝可愛呼弄過去，顯然這招沒有用。

「你這反應在我們出版的心理書籍上也有揭露，明天我帶回幾本給你研究，希望你可以精進。」

話雖如此，手已經先握住堂本剛持有叉子的手腕，稍稍用力拉開手，當兩人面對面距離幾乎要為零時，堂本剛緊緊閉上雙眼。

「嘴角都沾上了...」

這句話才落入堂本剛耳裡，嘴邊便感受到濕潤氣息，舌尖來回輕舔嘴角、帶著香草冰淇淋氣息的薄荷菸草味瀰漫口腔，耳邊只剩下細碎砸吧親吻聲，以及不時流洩出的嘆吟聲。  
\--  
「剛老師！帶我一起跳槽吧！拜託、拜託！剛老──」

鈴木再次被阻擋在堂本剛住處門口，沒想到這陣子堂本剛準時交稿外偶爾還會提早交稿，還以為是自己誠心感動天，介紹俱樂部給堂本剛所以得到善意的回饋，沒想到作品完結篇後竟然接獲堂本剛不再續約的消息。這下他該怎麼辦啊！

「欸，鈴木、」

「剛老師，我保證每天帶甜食給孝敬您！」

「嗯...這樣會發胖耶...」

好不容易又開啟的堂本剛家門卻掛著防盜鎖，鈴木死命伸入手臂想抓住堂本剛，聲音都帶上顫音跟哭腔了。

「我再多介紹幾位給您！不、還有其他俱樂部也不錯，更隱密的！」

「這就不用了。」

語罷用力把鈴木手臂往外推，門再次關上。

「剛老師──拜託了，條件隨便您開，只要能帶我一起跳槽就好！」

不惜跪坐在堂本剛家門，鈴木哀怨啜泣，他在公司也不少年了，不是遇上人紅就難伺候的作者、就是遇上半途而廢的作家，當然也有不少努力卻紅不了只好狠心勸放棄的部落客們。  
好不容易遇上堂本剛，從公司沒人看好的新人到現在成為公司盈利來源的爆紅漫畫家，鈴木有股把孩子拉拔大、想要讓他往更高的地方去闖的母親心態，卻沒想到堂本剛竟然已經找到更好的歸處，這下提前空巢期，不、是老母親被捨棄的心情...

「這話你說的喔！」

門再度開啟，鈴木正想起身卻腿麻無法動彈。

「對，剛老師，只要您能帶我一起跳槽，讓我繼續跟在您身邊就好！」

「嗯～好吧，那這份合約你簽一簽吧。」

鈴木感激涕零，看也沒看就迅速簽上名。

「喂～至少看一下內容啊，不怕我把你賣了嗎？」

堂本剛笑嘻嘻看著簽好名迅速遞給自己的鈴木，其實在鈴木開口前他就有想過問要不要一起跳槽，合約當然也是提前準備好的，堂本剛才不會讓從新人時期就處處維護自己的鈴木繼續待在原公司。

「賣了就賣了，反正我跟定堂本剛你了。」

「嗯，但我一樣不會解除手機黑名單的。」

「你真的把我設黑名單？！」

「下個月新公司見囉～」

鈴木錯愕望著笑容滿面的堂本剛，原來手機一直打不通不是收訊問題，也不是手機太舊的問題，看著手上才買的水果牌新款手機，鈴木也笑了。

算了，至少往後還是跟著堂本剛，這樣他就有錢可以指名J俱樂部的公關了。  
\--  
東Ｏ出版社年度暢銷作品

漫畫類  
【聖．愛鬥士】

心理勵志  
【我，和我之外的男人－HERO】

只活動兩個多月的男公關界的傳說頭牌，突然引退消失在五光十色的國度裡。  
中居前輩在堂本光一引退的當晚轉交給他一沓稿子說是同意出版的內容，條件是HERO本人不會參與宣傳也不會露面，所有版稅收入捐贈給犯罪被害人保護協會。  
\--  
「真想見到本人啊...」堂本光一懶洋洋躺在沙發上手握電動把手把竄出的殭屍爆頭。

「下週木村哥哥約我們吃飯你別忘了。」堂本剛抖動兩下腿，被堂本光一躺的有些麻，操控握把的手靈巧閃過殭屍突襲順便撿了幾項補給物品交給人物快要沒血的堂本光一。

「為什麼你喊他木村哥哥？」

堂本光一按下暫停，瞬間坐起，扁嘴注視堂本剛的臉，等著回應。

「因為他年紀比我大、」

「我也比你大啊！」

「100天...」

「100秒也是大，何況100天，怎麼不叫我哥哥呢！」

堂本剛看多了堂本光一硬塞給自己的心理學書籍，融會貫通外還舉一反三使堂本光一措手不及，在輸入腦中規格外的反應常常讓堂本光一當機。

「還打不打殭屍。」

「叫我哥哥就打。」

「...」

堂本剛將電動把手往桌上擱置，當堂本光一以為堂本剛起身是要離開、正想抓住人往沙發上壓時，見堂本剛取下手腕上的髮圈把留長的頭髮綁起馬尾，一把扳開堂本光一雙腿、笑臉盈盈湊向綁著蝴蝶結的睡褲，張開小嘴用牙齒咬住其中一條線使蝴蝶結展開。

「尼、桑、」

堂本光一喉結來回滾動，下一秒仰起頭靠在沙發上，悠長饜足的吐息聲從勾起淡淡笑痕的嘴角溢出。  
\--  
「初次見面，我是東O出版社的堂本光一。」面對堂本剛慎重介紹的家族世交，堂本光一可是卯足全力打扮，還排練過情境劇進行對應訓練。

「你就是欺負我寶貝弟弟的混帳啊，」對方合身西裝下解開兩顆的鈕扣白色襯衫，古銅色肌膚顯然隱藏了肌肉的力量「我是東京檢察廳的檢察官，木村。」

堂本剛站在一旁咬著飲料吸管，笑得比杯中奶茶糖度還要甜。

END


End file.
